The mission of the PIO support contract is to coordinate all administrative aspects related to clinical trial development, in order to ensure that quality protocols are developed in the most expeditious and efficient manner possible. To that end, the Contractor collects, processes, tracks and monitors all protocol-related information between CTEP and its extramural collaborators (investigators, Cooperative Groups, Cancer Centers, FDA, pharmaceutical industry, other NCI programs, etc.).